The Best Friend
by Nature9000
Summary: There has always been one song that Hannah Montana has that she's always hated. On the night before she leaves, she listens to this song and Oliver has something to tell her. Loliver obviously. Read and Review but no flames.


The Best Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, if I did, I'd be rich. I don't even own the song that is obviously hers. "If we were a movie"

A/N: Italicized thoughts and regular font for the speech. Italicized without quotes is something said or done in the past. This takes place when Lilly, Oliver and Miley are all 18 years old.

* * *

_"I hate that movie song,"_ Lilly thought as she rested her elbows on the table. _"I love Hannah Montana but I hate that song. Where the hell is Oliver?"_

"Do you want a shake, a hotdog, or anything at all?" Jackson asked as he glanced at Lilly.

"No, I don't care for one."

"Okay, what seems wrong?"

"I'm going to a Hannah Montana concert…"

"You _love_ those concerts, why are you complaining."

"Oh, no reason…there's just a song that I'm sure she's going to sing that I'm not too fond off."

"You mean the one she usually sings, about her double life?" Lilly raised her eyebrow and looked at Jackson.

"What, that's what she's singing? Oh, I thought she was going to sing something else…"

"What did you think she'd sing?"

"Oh, it's nothing important. You know, Oliver's going to be missing out on the concert, I'm going to record it for him."

"Do you think you want to do that? I mean the guy hears her songs almost all the time and he always sees her moves."

"Heh, a few years ago he would practically obsess about having me record her concert for him."

"Yeah, he was that obsessed with Hannah Montana, right?"

"Yeah, once we found out that she was Miley, he stopped obsessing. Thank god he did."

"Yeah, that's understandable, so you're going to the concert and you're going to enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to enjoy it. I'm amazed Oliver isn't here! I mean free hotdogs on today, he would _never_ miss out on this!"

"I guess he either forgot or isn't in the mood for hotdogs."

"Yeah, I guess…I'm going to go back home and get ready to go to the concert." Lilly got up and left as Jackson shrugged and began wiping the counter. Soon Oliver ran up to Jackson and looked around.

"Has Lilly left?" Oliver asked quickly.

"Yeah, she's not here anymore. I don't know how much longer I could have kept this thing hidden behind the counter without her noticing."

"Right, well I can take it over to my house now, I'm sorry to make you miss out on Hannah's concert."

"No, don't worry; Coop and I are glad to help you out. Mrs. Truscott will keep Lilly busy, as will Miley I suppose."

"Right…She's going to the concert, right?"

"Yeah, I had to tell her Hannah was singing a different song than she thought. She sounded almost like she didn't want to go to the concert."

"Yeah, we can't have that now, can we?"

"So, do you want a free hotdog?"

"Tempting, I think I'll take one."

"Aright then, what do you want on it, ketchup or mustard?"

"I'll take both, and if you'd put some relish on it that would be great, thanks."

"Okay, whoa! The thing brushed against my leg. This thing is a wild thing that's for sure."

"Well, thanks for watching it for now."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

---------------------

"Lilly, you're going to have fun tonight, right?" Miley asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I always have fun at your concerts!" Lilly said quickly.

"Great, I'll see you after the show!" Miley ran backstage and Lilly walked to the front seats and sighed. Miley walked out as Hannah and cheered for Malibu.

"How are you, Malibu!" Hannah exclaimed. "I have a great song for you tonight!"

_"Yeah, and you've heard it a million times before."_ The music started to play and Lilly's eyes widened. _"No, oh please no!"_ Hannah smiled as she prepared to sing the song If We Were A Movie._"Great…I'll live with it. Damn. I must know every word to this song, it fits so perfectly."_ Lilly knew she couldn't leave, but she would go to the restroom, she crossed her legs over to make it appear that she needed to go to the restroom. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She thought she saw Oliver in the distance, talking to Jackson.

_"There you go again, talking cinematic,"_ Lilly thought. He was charming, he always seemed to have everyone, at least her, star struck. Lilly sighed and put her hands to her cheek. "I know, you always seem to go for the obvious instead of me…" It was true, all the years she's known Oliver, he tended to flirt with the beautiful and pretty girls rather than her.

_Look at that babe Lilly! Perfect blonde hair down past her shoulders and great figure!_

Lilly sighed and washed her hands. "All that crap…what am I saying though, all this time I've always cared for him. I mean…I feel like I've fallen in love and he'll never know." Lilly groaned as she walked back to the seat and listened to the song.

_There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

_"What did I say? I know this song left and right."_ Lilly tried to stand up and cheer with the rest of the audience but she couldn't. She knew why it was, it was because this was literally her song and every time she heard it, she would always get sad. _"Why can't he just see that I love him? I've always loved him_..._"_ Lilly wiped her eyes and looked over to see the sun setting down beneath the ground and the night encompassed the day.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

_Lilly, I want to show you this picture of the most beautiful girl in the world!_

_"I didn't care to see that picture," _Lilly thought as she crossed her arms. _"It's just another blonde airhead that he's going after."_ Lilly thought back to the girls that Oliver's flirted with and the ones that he's dated. Tears started to grace her face once more.

_Yeah, yeah, when you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh, sure, you wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La La, I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know That I'll sure win an oscar for this scene I'm in_

_"At least none of those girls cheated on him, I had to date a guy that cheated on me."_ Lilly groaned as Hannah continued to sing the lyrics to the song.

_Lucas, you bastard! How could you cheat on Lilly like that!_

_What do you care?_

_Oliver punched Lucas in the face and Lucas punched at Oliver once more. Oliver grabbed Lucas's fist in his hand and kicked Lucas into the wall._

_You're going to regret ever doing that to Lilly! Do you understand me? She's an angel and doesn't deserve your treatment!_

_Oliver once more punched Lucas in the face and shoved him to the ground before walking off._

"That's what Miley told he that happened," Lilly said quietly. "He was just looking out for me then, I think."

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

_"Maybe I can just sneak out unnoticed."_ Lilly stood up and slowly made her way through the audience and bumped into somebody. She fell to the ground and the person helped her up, for a brief second she thought the person was Oliver.

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together, it's for real now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it, could be amazing_

"Jackson? I thought you couldn't be here," Lilly said quietly.

"Well, my shift's over, Rico's taking over for now," Jackson stated. "Uh, you weren't trying to leave, were you?"

"To be honest, yes I was. I can't stand this song…"

"So where are you going?"

"Uh…to my_house_, that would be the idea."

"No! You can't go there!"

"Why?" Lilly narrowed her eyes and tried to shove her way past Jackson.

"You just can't." Lilly groaned and rubbed her forehead as Miley continued the lyrics.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

"Look, I just want to go home and go to bed."

"Enjoy tonight! It's your last night here."

"No Jackson, I'm going to bed and then tomorrow morning I leave for that big university in Paris."

"I thought you weren't leaving until the afternoon though."

"I've changed my mind…more likely, this song changed my mind. I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow morning."

"What about Miley and Oliver, won't you stay and say goodbye to them?" Another tear fell from Lilly's eyes and she turned around.

"I-I can't say goodbye to Oliver, I don't want to. Yet he doesn't care about me so for me it will be too hard for me to say goodbye. You can just tell him when I'm gone that I'm sorry and that I loved him."

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

"You loved him, you love him and you're leaving for Paris."

"Yes."

"Without telling him?" Jackson raised his eyebrow and Lilly nodded.

"Yes and if you try to convince me not to, it will not work!" Jackson sighed and placed his hand on Lilly's back, he then led her to her seat.

"I won't tell you that what you're doing is wrong and I won't stop you from leaving without saying goodbye. However, tonight is your last night here and you should enjoy it by listening to Hannah Montana's song, even _if_ it's a song that you don't like."

"Gee…thanks." Lilly crossed her arms as she sat down and listened to the final words of the song. _"Oliver."_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

"So, what was it you were going to Paris for?" Jackson asked. "I mean, that university they say you're going to, isn't it one of the more expensive ones?"

"Oh, but I can manage, I've gotten many scholarships and grants. You see, I'm going to be-"

"How was the song, Lilly?" Miley asked as she walked over to Lilly. The concert was over and she was now out of her disguise.

"I loved it!" Lilly smiled and hugged Miley. "Okay, can I go home now?" Miley looked over at Jackson and he dialed a number on the phone. Lilly raised her eyebrow as Jackson hung up the phone.

"Yeah, we can go," Jackson stated. Lilly groaned and walked off. "Good thing I showed up, we wouldn't want her getting home prematurely." Miley nodded as she and Jackson followed Lilly to her house, Jackson took a shortcut and arrived at her home quicker. "She's coming!"

"Okay, perfect timing," Oliver said with a smile as he sat in a chair. The door opened and everyone shouted surprise as Lilly and Miley walked in.

"W-What is this?" Lilly asked. She looked down to see a puppy run up to her. "Aw, it's so cute!" Lilly knelt down and petted the dog, it was a golden retriever and very energetic. Lilly looked to see Mr. Stewart, Roxy, Rico, Mrs. Oken, Mrs. Truscott, Cooper, and Oliver standing in her living room. Everybody formed a arc around Oliver and smiled.

"Did you enjoy the concert, Lilly?" Oliver asked as he walked toward Lilly.

"Uh, yeah actually…Most of the songs sung by Hannah were pretty good." Lilly brushed some of her hair out of her face and smiled.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed them, Lilly. We set up a little party for you and bought you a dog to keep you company over there in Paris."

"Oh come on, it was all you, Oliver!" Jackson said as he nudged Oliver in the side. Oliver chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You planned all of this, Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I planned every bit of it actually. It's all for you, perhaps the most beautiful girl that I've ever met in my entire life." Oliver smirked and Lilly blushed.

"Oliver, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is something I wanted to say before you left, something I should have said so long ago…" Rico turned on the radio and Oliver sighed, he wasn't ready for Rico to turn on the slow song but he didn't care. "May I have this dance?"

"Uh, yes, you may." Oliver smiled and took Lilly's hand, he put one hand on her midsection and his other hand on her upper back as she wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck. "You won't be coming with me, I'll be all alone in Paris."

"Try not to think about it, hey, remember that your parents will definitely be there."

"Yeah, and so will Amber Addison…there's something to dislike about Paris."

"Heh, don't worry about her."

"I swear, I've always thought that girl was out to get me!" As they danced, Oliver put his finger to Lilly's lips and smiled.

"Don't think about it now, it's not something you need to worry about."

_"He's got a point there, after all...I'm going to be better than Amber in a way. She dropped out of high school in her senior year and moved over to Paris, I'm aiming for something more."_

"Lilly, I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you this, but I've always loved you Lilly."

"Oliver…Why would you tell me this on the last night that you'll ever see me, we're never going to see each other again."

"Then let's make this night last forever, just you and me, not a care in the world."

"Oliver…I love you too." Oliver wiped away a stray tear from Lilly's face and brought his lips to hers.

-----------------------

"She's at the airport, where is Oliver?" Miley asked quickly the next morning.

"He is trying to get here, but traffic is holding him up!" Jackson exclaimed as he held the cell phone away from his ear.

"Damn it!" Miley and Jackson looked over to see Lilly standing next to her puppy with a tear in her eye.

"It's okay," Lilly said with a smile. "I want to wait for him…"

"No!" Miley exclaimed, "Your plane leaves in five to ten minutes, it is going to take Oliver at least twenty minutes to get here from where he is, even without the traffic. You know how strict that college is, you have to board that plane no matter what!"

"I know…" Lilly sighed and walked away as Miley and Jackson bowed their heads.

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together, it's for real now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it, could be amazing_

"Damn it!" Oliver shouted as he slammed his fist onto his horn, he parked the car at the airport. Somehow he managed to make it in half the time that it had been said, but as he got out of the car he saw a plane take off. Oliver watched the plane leave and was sure that Lilly was watching him.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

"Oliver…" Lilly stared out the window of the plane and spotted Oliver next to his car. Tears fell from her eyes as she started to sob.

_"We're expecting some turbulence as the plane takes off. Our next stop will be Paris, France. Please enjoy the ride!"_

"I'm sorry, Oliver…There isn't even any way to contact you again…Why? Why did it have to be like this. Maybe…Maybe one day I will see you again." Lilly closed her eyes and imagined Oliver's smiling face in her mind, she knew she probably would never see him again. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. _"I guess I better think of a good stage name. Mina, Mina sounds nice. Mina Milan is a great stage name, I'm thankful that my parents were able to do this for me. Too bad dad wasn't willing to move to America to be my manager. Mom and Dad make great songwriters."_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fades to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that, I'm considering something but I'll leave that for you to figure out. Let me know what you thought of this!_  
_


End file.
